


Year Four (Last Year)

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Beatles High school  AU [4]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Suicide, and there's alot of talk about it so be warned, not on screen but that's how he died here, really late, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When a friend dies will the other three be able to come back together or will once-strong bonds be forever broken because of an irreplaceable puzzle piece that's forever lost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I have some reasoning for the way the story is going, so if you guys want to know it just let me know.  
> Also talk of suicide and all of that stuff

George’s POV August 10th, Wednesday  
“A body has been found at a local University,” I stop on my way to the bathroom looking at the screen, staring in shock has a picture of John came up. Bringing myself back to Earth I hear the end of the announcement, “overdose, whether it was accidental or intentional has yet to be determined.” No matter how hard I try, I can’t wrap my mind around what I just heard. Stumbling back to my room I pick up the phone. Not hesitating in my decision on who to call. Leaning against the door trying to calm down. Finally a tired voice answers.  
“Hello?”  
“Have you been watching the news?”  
“No.”  
“When did you last hear from John?”  
“Earlier today.” I feel my heart try to escape from my chest.  
“He’s dead.” The intake of breath is sharp and I can’t tell if it’s me or him. Finally, he asks.  
“Are you sure?”   
“The news confirmed it, I need to get ahold of Richie and see how he’s doing.”   
“I’ll do it, you should get to school. It’s the first day of your senior year.” It’s six p.m. but okay.  
“Paul,” I shake my head and cut myself off. “I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” He may not want to see me but I refuse to let him go through this alone.  
“You really don’t-“  
“It’s six in the evening James, and if you think school would prevent me from being there for a friend then you’re not as smart as you make yourself out to be.” He lets out a short laugh,  
“Stubborn as ever I see.”  
“Don’t you forget it.” Hanging up I pull my shoes and jacket on grabbing the car keys telling dad I would be back later before heading out. The drive is silent not even the radio is turned on. The twenty-minute drive felt like twenty hours, by the time I get the apartment complex my thoughts are trying to break out of my skull. Thoughts like,  
You could have been a better friend.  
You could have prevented this.  
You should have been a little more attentive to his behavior.  
If you’re not careful the others will end up the same.   
A loud tapping startles me, turning I see Paul standing by the window. I get out of the car on shaky legs.   
“I’d say you look good, but I’m not that cruel.” Humor is also a good coping mechanism.  
“You don’t look much better.” He holds the door open for me.  
“I’m on multiple medications. What’s your excuse?” He laughed but it wasn’t a real one. Once the door is closed, he turns to me face grim.   
“What happened?”  
“They said a drug overdose, but they don’t know if it’s suicide or not. That’s all I know,” I wish I could tell him more. He hugs me squeezing tightly, then he starts to shake, silently crying. I start to rub his back, offering support. “It’s okay.” I whisper repeatedly. He pulls back wiping his eyes with his hands.  
“I bet he’d be laughing right now if he could see us, crying like a couple of babies.” His voice rough, clearing his throat he gestures for me to sit down on the couch while he goes to get us drinks.   
“I see you finally shaved.” I tease when has he hands me the can of soda.   
“And you still haven’t gotten a haircut.”  
“I’ve been busy.’   
“Oh, I’m sure.” He rolls his eyes sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
“I guess we need to get ahold of Ringo.” I say going serious because this has to be done. Paul’s eyes harden and he nods.  
“I’d offer to let you drive but,” He glances down at my hands and I realize that they’re shaking.  
“Oh that’s just a side effect of some new medication.” I shrug off his concerns and really it’s the truth, despite on how unconvinced he looks.  
“Come on then. I want to go before the weather gets worse.” When we reach Richard’s house the air is thick with tension. It takes him about what feels like five minutes to open the door.  
“Have you heard?” I ask, and he nods grimly, stepping aside to let us in.  
“Of course I heard.” He spits out and I’m shocked at his tone. “How could I not?” He lets out a humorless laugh. Paul and I share a look. “I don’t know what’s worse, the news or the people that actually knew him. Of course, then there’s the cops questioning everybody, ten ways till Sunday and still not getting the right conclusion.”   
“Richie,” I try but he cuts me off.  
“No don’t even try it George. You may have just found out but I was the first person the police questioned about it before I even saw it on the news. I had to be the one to contact Mimi and tell her that John isn’t coming home and if you think that half-hearted condolences will make anyone feel better you’re wrong.”   
“I know that we know that but killing yourself just because you lost somebody isn’t the way to go about this. You lost a boyfriend, guess what? Me and Paul lost a brother. This may be news for you but you aren’t the only one who lost John.” They look at me with shocked expressions and I try to calm down, we all can’t lose our heads because than nothing would get done. “I’ve already lost one friend don’t make me lose another.” It’s directed at both of them but I make eye contact with Ringo. Ignoring every instinct in my body telling me to continue I end my rant with, “if you’re going to kill yourself don’t make me watch.”   
Ringo guides me back to the door, opens it, then gestures.   
“I don’t need an eighteen-year-old kid telling me how to live my life.” I storm out and in a completely John Lennon fashion knocks something off the stand by the door for good measure. 

Paul’s POV  
I stare opened mouth at the scene George caused, Ringo looks just has shocked and maybe even a little guilty.   
“Sorry, I’ll talk to him.” I try not willing to let anymore friendships go.   
“No. I’m a grown man I should be able to talk to George without losing my head.” He laughs shaking his head, “You know for a moment I thought that he was John.”   
“For a moment there so did I.” It was strange and maybe that’s how George grieves is by letting out the anger that he pins up all of the time but he does have a point. “Richie, you know he’s right. John wouldn’t want you to kill yourself over it.” I gave him a hug and headed downstairs before George had the idea to leave me. Humming a tune under my breath I make a mental note to write it down at a later time. An idea of a melody running through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

George’s POV September 12th,   Tuesday

Walking through the house I sort through the mail, pausing when I see my name scrawled on an envelope in familiar handwriting. Dropping the other mail to the table I quickly open the paper unfolding a letter.

_ George, if you’re reading this then well you already know. First of all don’t blame yourself, I’ve been debating this for a while the only person that knew about it was Stuart. Do me a favour and look after Ringo and Paul for me I know they’ll feel bad and find a way to blame themselves. But I’m an adult and I know what I’m fucking doing. Not that it justifies it in anyway. I’m bad at this and I know you’ll handle it better than those two. Make sure they listen to the song, Don’t be stupid Harrison. _

_                    John Lennon. _

Settling down in a chair I take shaky breathes refusing to let myself cry it’s been a month, I should be fine. I am fine. I pull out a cassette tape from the envelope and want to laugh because of course John would be the only person to record anything on them in this day and age. There’s a picture in there too, it was one of the first ones the four of us took together at our first performance it was obvious we just got off stage all of us were sweaty. Ringo and I were on the ends while John and Paul in the middle their arms thrown over each other’s shoulders smiles bright. Setting the picture to the side I rest my head on my folded arms and close my eyes and fight the feeling of longing to have those days back.

**Paul’s POV**

The knock comes just as I’m setting down the grocery’s down.

“It’s open!”

“Are you James McCartney?” It’s a female voice and American.

“You’re American,” I say dumbly turning around to be met with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Actually I’m Linda. So are you James McCartney?”

“I go by Paul, but yeah I’m James.

She holds up a pile of mail,

“The mailman put this in my mailbox.”  I take the mail and we stare at each other until she pats her legs.

“Well, I should probably go start dinner.”

“Early Bird?” I guess.

“Double shift.” She corrects and I wince causing her to laugh. I haven’t felt this light in ages.

“So, I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” She walks out pausing by the door “James.” She smiles at me before leaving. I didn’t bother correcting her. Has I put the groceries up my thoughts are occupied by blonde hair and a musical laugh the mail forgotten.


	3. Note

Hi guys, so I've lost all inspiration with this series and thought I could manage to write something at that would be somewhat enjoyable but I can't bring myself to write it. I promised myself I would never leave a work unfinished but has of right now I'm breaking that promise. Thank you so much for the kind comments and so I won't leave you guys hanging I will include on a thing that inspired me to write this to begin with and how I imagined this would end.   
1\. I stumbled across some McHarrison fanart and it looked like George received earth shattering news so therefore my mind came up with this au.  
2\. I wanted this to actually have a plot but I haven't gotten to the point in my writing where that can happen fluently.  
3\. My sister had a heart attack a few months before I started writing this so that was where George's thing came from.  
4\. I didn't intend for John to be dead but one day in class I was brainstorming and thought of how in a few months all my friends will be going their separate ways and somehow death got involved.  
5\. Paul and George wouldn't have gotten back together but they would remain friends because I wanted this to feel slightly realistic. Some of the conversations in this series were based off ones i've had.  
6\. Ringo, Paul, and George would talk about John and eventually come together again.  
7\. I've tried every way to write something but nothing seemed to work.  
8\. I plan on coming back to this one day whether months or years down the line.  
9\. Initially I wanted something that would be memorable to me but this wasn't it.  
10\. Thank you guys again for the kind words. I know it wasn't extraordinary but you received it well. I hope you guys are good.


End file.
